The Son
by Nitany
Summary: It's been years since the Malec breakup and the Clave decided to take Alec's life into their own hands. Years later Magnus Bane stumbles upon a piece of something he long gave up,and finds himself drawn into the mystery surrounding the disappearance of his ex-lover. Maxwell J. Lightwood just wanted a family, and to do so he'll need to fix his parent's.
1. Chapter 1

Alec now stood before the council, his dulled eyes glued to the marble floors beneath them solemnly.

"Alexander Lightwood."

His eyes flickered from the floor to meet the seer's gaze, "I hope you're paying attention." She stated as the older Lightwood nodded. "I am."

One of the councilmen cleared their throat then as he stood from his chair, "Alexander Lightwood, you are well aware that you are considered an adult at your age, am I correct?" He nodded again, folding his arms behind his back as he tried to hold his head on his shoulders.

This time a woman spoke, "Alexander we've called for your assistance now that it's been a respectful amount of time.." Alec's eyes danced among the council member's expressions in confusion.

"We'd like to help expand the Nephilim, but to do that we'd need cooperation." The woman continued, and Alec settled his eyes on her to finish. "...We'd like _you_ to help expand." She finished, but Alec still didn't quite understand, "How could I help? Wouldn't we need the Mortal Cup to make new Shadowhunters?" The woman stared him down for a moment, "There _are_ other options, Mr. Lightwood.. a family." Alec frowned, his thought's momentarily going back to a sparkly warlock, "Miss Valon, the Clave knows I'm currently not in a relationship." He felt his nerves tingle as the woman smiled and leaned back in her seat, "The Clave, upon your permission has chosen a suitable candidate to help you."

Alec's fists tightened, "Am I not allowed to make my own decisions here about my own personal life? What if I don't want children?" The Councilmember's each wore a different expression as they glanced at each other, some murmuring. "It's been two years since your involvement with the Warlock of Britain, and with no changes in intimacy , and according to your family, your _emotional_ being, the Clave decided to take your future in it's own hands.

He turned his head then to find his father standing across the room at the large doors that kept him trapped, their eyes met and to Alec's disbelief he could almost catch a small smile trying to form on Robert's lips, _was he trying to be supportful for once?_ Alec turned his attention back to the chosen representatives of the Clave and put on his best poker face, "If I wanted to marry, I will on my own terms." They must've not understood because the same woman smiled at him again, "We hope you consider our pick," She then looked out behind him, his eyes followed as the door's opened and his father began to escort a petite woman toward them.

"Alexander, meet Lucille Felzheart, Lucille, Alexander Lightwood."

The woman, _Lucille,_ was very pretty. She had curly blonde hair that went just below her shoulders, a pretty heart shaped face with fair skin, and silver eyes. "She's a gifted mundie that one of our Institutes out of state discovered. She's heard quite a bit about you Mr. Lightwood." Miss Valon said from her seat as she watched the two.

Alec suddenly felt very alone.. They wouldn't take no for an answer would they? They wanted something and they wouldn't stop harassing him until they got it. He observed the woman once more, _did she even want this?_ Her cheeks were flushed, so she probably was nervous as well. Suddenly, Alec was once more reminded of his ex boyfriend.

" _Softly, Magnus said, "Aku cinta kamu."_  
 _"What does that mean?"_  
 _Magnus disentangled himself from Alec's grip. "It means I love you. Not that that changes anything."_

He had seen the Warlock a few times since then.. Alec also attempted to catch the Warlock's attention, he tried texting, calling, visiting, _anything_.. But nothing worked. Magnus Bane wanted nothing to do with the young Lightwood anymore.

 _'But I still love him..'_

He studied Lucille once more before glancing up to his father, with a sigh he turned back to the members of the Clave. "I'll consider it, but.. I need _time._ " Some of the councilmember's began to smile as he nodded and glanced back to Lucille, who also wore a smile.

'He should at least try..

 _'I'm so sorry for everything Magnus..'_


	2. Chapter 2

Alec never thought he'd be in this situation,

But here he was, standing in the make-shift nursery at the institute, staring at his newborn son who was asleep in his crib.

Alec never thought he'd call himself a husband, or a father, not after Magnus.

Magnus..

A name Alec had tried to lock away in the deepest parts of his mind,

Magnus..

A warlock who had laid such a spell on him,

Magnus..

The one who he drove away..

Alec frowned as he tried to push back the pain in his chest; it had been three years since the breakup, and since meeting Lucy.

Alec ended up marrying Lucy almost two years after the Clave introduced them. Lucille knew how Alec felt, sure he loved her, but not in the way _she_ wanted because of how much he still cared for Magnus.

Over the years he and Lucille became close friends, Lucy told him she'd wait for him, and she was always honest to Alec, she told him all her secrets. The Clave was happy with the new attachment but they were persistent for something else.. Something Lucy was ready for, what she wanted _with_ him.

But did he want this life?

Alec jumped as his now awake son began to cry. Hesitantly he inched towards the crib to look at the small baby huddled in a blanket, at the perfect child.

He had been so scared of even touching his new son, afraid that he'd somehow pollute, or drop the precious baby, he was comfortable with watching as his family drowned the newborn in affection. Alec couldn't believe this child was a piece of him yet, he was too perfect.

Alec began to coo at the baby to attempt to stop his cries. The infant's baby bluish-gray eyes staring up at him as he wailed, and Alec began to panic as his attempts were futile and felt his fingers tremble as he reached into the crib to pick up the bundle that confined his son and brought him into his arms.

Sadly, his son continued to cry and Alec felt insecure, _he was really not made out for this.._ He took a deep breath to calm his screaming nerves which yelled at him to be careful with the baby or that he was hurting him but holding him,

By the angel what if he was holding him wrong?

Alec forced a shy smile on his lips as he gazed down at the face of his new child and began to rock him slowly in his arms, cradling him as he continued to try and shush the baby.

His son's cries soon began to die down almost immediately as he stared up at Alec with wide eyes. Alec let out a sigh of relief and bit his bottom lip to prevent a goofy grin from forming. The pain in his chest now long forgotten as he took in the sight of his son,

This was the longest Alec had held him since he was born. The longest he had spent looking into his eyes, _would he have Blue eyes like mine? Or Silver like his mother's? He defiantly had his hair color,_ Alec frowned then, he couldn't imagine a life of a Shadowhunter for his son, how could he handle watching something so innocent head out for a life of danger and commitment ?

Could he even be a Shadowhunter?

Seeing the situation with his Mother, Alec wasn't so sure what the future of his son would be..

"Whoever you turn out to be in the future, I will always be there when you need me. I won't let anything happen to you, Maxwell John Lightwood."

For the first time in a long time, Alec regretted nothing.


End file.
